In a game facility such as a gaming arcade, installed is a plurality of game apparatuses executing games having game content different from each other. A user who visits the game facility selects a game apparatus out of the game apparatuses and plays a game. Thus, conventionally, a game apparatus developer has devised a variety of ingenious ideas for each game apparatus in order to give a larger number of users an opportunity to play the game apparatus developed by the developer.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a game system using: a horse-racing game machine executing a training-type horse-racing simulation game installed in a game facility; and a mobile telephone held by a player. In this game system, if the player who plays the horse-racing game machine trains his/her own horse so as to win Japan's three main horse races, the player obtains a right allowing him/her to enter the horse in a triple crown race where only winners of the Japan's three main horse races are allowed to run. Before that, in order to enter in the triple crown race, there is a condition, i.e., where the player is required to clear a predetermined challenge in a mobile telephone game. Thus, in this game system, even a player who has won Japan's three main horse races cannot enter his/her own horse in the triple crown race unless the predetermined challenge is cleared in his/her own mobile telephone game. Imposing such a condition on a player contributes to enhancement of a game element provided in that horse-racing game machine.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-325960